The Quartizine Chronicles
by DeVermisMysteriis
Summary: We know from the show that Rose Quartz was the leader of the rebellion to free Earth from Homeworld. We know Pearl and Garnet fought in the war. We know Rose eventually won. This story aims to describe exactly HOW she won, told in epistolary style through a myriad of sources from both sides of the war. I also aim to tell as realistic a war story as the setting permits, so warning.
1. Chapter 1

**The Quartizine Chronicles**

A History of Rose Quartz and the Earth Rebellion

* * *

Part 1: A Legacy of Loss

"Among the ranks of worker-fighter Gems, the question is often asked: How and why did we lose the war for Earth? The average worker-fighter sees any loss as a great shame to Gem society, and a slap in the face of the Authority; it inspires them to lay down their lives gaining new land and new wealth for Her Majesty Imperatrix Yellow Diamond and the ruling ladies of our eternal Diamond Authority. But you are a tactician-historian, created for a higher and better purpose than to fight and die for Imperatrix Diamond. Indeed, it is your lot in life to perform for the Authority two absolutely indispensable tasks: the chronicling of our glorious military victories, and the analysis of our losses for the purposes of improving our own military tactics. So, as a tactician-historian, you, of course, ask the truly important questions regarding the rebellion on Earth:

1\. What, specifically, about Rose Quartz's tactics made them ideal for fighting on Earth?

2\. What did the Quartizine Rebellion teach us (if anything) about our own tactical and technological shortcomings, and how have we worked to fix these shortcomings in the years since?

Students will be happy to learn that there are, in fact, answers to both of those questions. The first question will be answered later in this text, so for now we will focus on the second. First (and perhaps most importantly), the Quartizine Rebellion taught us the invaluable logistical lesson that relying too heavily upon warp pads for transportation of both troops and weapons leaves one vulnerable to defeat by sabotage, especially when dealing with an enemy as underhanded as Rose Quartz and her insurrection. Secondly, the Rebellion taught us not to place so much faith in the idea that our overwhelming numerical advantage over any enemy power in the galaxy also automatically gives us a TACTICAL advantage over said enemies. Thirdly, the Rebellion taught us of the potentially advantageous nature of fusion, in addition to spurring our engineer-researchers to invent the Gem Destabilizer (thus far proven to be the most effective counter-fusion weapon available). Finally, the Rebellion allowed for Imperatrix Diamond to oust the cowardly, seditious Quartzes and ascend to her rightful position as sovereign of the Authority and its Empire. This, young Gems, is the legacy of our loss."

-Excerpt from _Tactical History of the Empire: A Primer for Chronicler-Class Gems_

* * *

Archives of the Imperial Trans-Planetary Communications Network

File: Quartz, Rose

Rank: Opposition Hegemon (obsolete), Governess of colony world Earth (former)

Transcripts of last known communications begin:

OFFICIAL PROCLAMATION

Fellow Hegemons and ruling members of the Gem Authority,

With this proclamation I hereby declare the secession of both myself and the planet over which I rule from the Gem Authority. I am fully aware of the repercussions that these actions will have on both myself and my subjects, but nonetheless I have resolved that secession is the only right and proper course of action.

Hegemon Rose Quartz, Sovereign Leader of Earth

PERSONAL MAIL

Hegemon Rose of House Quartz,

Rose, are you insane? Secession? SECESSION? The Authority is going to come down hard on the entire House for this, you know! I _strongly_ advise you to reconsider. Please, Rose. For me, if for nothing and no one else.

Hegemon Milky of House Quartz, Opposition Hegemon and Governess of Procyon Major

PERSONAL MAIL

Hegemon Milky of House Quartz,

Milky, I know it sounds crazy. But the native creatures of this planet (humans, they call themselves) are so much more than just mindless animals. They have civilizations! Cultures! They are genuinely...well, _alive_. I have no choice but to fight for them! But I knew you wouldn't understand. So, for the last time, goodbye, friend Milky.

Hegemon Rose of House Quartz, Sovereign Leader of Earth

GEM AUTHORITY PUBLIC PROCLAMATION SYSTEM

ALL CITIZENS OF THE EMPIRE OF THE GEM AUTHORITY

Hegemon Rose Quartz has betrayed the Empire. She is hereafter to be considered a traitor, an outlaw, and an enemy of all Gemkind. Any citizens found to be aiding this criminal in any way shall be subject to immediate repercussions.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Quartizine Chronicles**

A History of Rose Quartz and the Earth Rebellion

* * *

Part 2: A Good War

"In the course of studying the history of the Quartizine Rebellion, budding tactician-historians such as yourselves may well raise the question, 'How did Rose Quartz manage to convince nearly all of the Occupation Forces on Earth to join her cause?' A full and complete answer to this question is sadly somewhat impossible to produce, simply due to the near-total restriction on the flow of information from Earth imposed by Rose Quartz shortly after the beginning of the war. At first, popular belief held (and still holds, among the general populace of Gems less well-educated than yourself) that Rose Quartz was simply an enormously talented speaker and propagandist. Those few loyal Occupation Force Gems who managed to survive the war, however, tell a wholly different story, for it was not Rose that was the master propagandist, but her servant-handmaid (the colloquial 'Pearl' shall be used from here on). Near-completely overlooked in the popular history surrounding the Rebellion, Rose Quartz's Pearl (production name SH3573QR) managed (according to all reports from Earth Occupation Force veterans) to sway huge numbers of Gem troops to the side of the insurrection via her apparently-flawless oratory. 3573's propaganda speeches very often played to the religious sentiments commonly found among worker-fighters and soldier-captains involving belief in a deity known as the 'Crystal Queen,' (still easily observable among modern-day Gems of these selfsame classes), with some Occupation Force veterans even stating that she would occasionally claim Rose Quartz to be the physical incarnation of the Crystal Queen herself. Make no mistake, however, for in spite of her being a Pearl, 3573 was as skilled and effective at combat as she was at propaganda. Far from being, as the saying goes, 'all bark and no bite,' 3573 frequently led Rose's troops into battle alongside her mistress, which leant to her propaganda a high degree of believability. 3573 is, today, probably best-remembered among her own class: she has become something of a fable to the Pearls, an object lesson in why a Pearl should never side with her mistress over the Authority."

-Excerpt from _Tactical History of the Empire: A Primer for Chronicler-Class Gems_

* * *

"Fellow Gems! Dearest comrades of any class, be you Laborer, Warrior, Chronicler, or Builder, listen to me for but a moment, for the Crystal Queen urges you to fight! Fight for Rose Quartz, whom the light of the Crystal Queen shines upon! Fight for the freedom of Earth and all the creatures which live upon it, Gem or otherwise! Fight to free yourselves from the shackles of the cruel Authority, which cares nothing for you! The Crystal Queen urges you to fight, comrades! Will you join her?"

-Clip from speech made by SH3573QR, recorded by Chronicler Lapis Lazuli

* * *

Archives of the Imperial Trans-Planetary Communications Network

File: Sapphire

Rank: Senatrix (former), Governess of colony moon Theta Proximus (former)

Transcripts of last known communications begin:

PERSONAL MAIL

Hegemon Rose of House Quartz,

Greetings, Lady Rose. My name is Sapphire. Your Ladyship may not know me, but I am a Senatrix in your House's voting bloc, and Governess of a strongly pro-Quartz colony moon. I am writing to offer Your Ladyship my aid and the aid of all 200 members of my territory's Occupation Force. However (and please do not think me selfish, Lady Rose), I must request your protection in return. Allow me to explain: A member of my colony's Occupation Force and I are, well, in love, and we wish to remain fused indefinitely, but as a Hegemon, you must know of the kind of ire that fusions draw from the Authority. I know it is a great risk contacting you like this, especially with such a request, but your House has never been as anti-fusion as the Diamonds, and rumor has it you have helped other Gems in our situation before. Please, Lady Rose. You are our last hope.

Senatrix Sapphire, Governess of Theta Proximus

PERSONAL MAIL

Senatrix Sapphire,

I must commend you on your boldness, friend Senatrix, for sending me such a request over the public comm network. More to the point, of course I accept your aid, Sapphire. And of course you and the Gem you love may have my protection: on Earth, there will be no anti-fusion laws, no prohibitions on love, none of the hatred that Homeworld has bred. Once you have received this message, I would suggest evacuating and abandoning your colony as quickly as possible.

Hegemon Rose of House Quartz, Sovereign Leader of Earth


	3. Chapter 3

The Quartizine Chronicles

A History of Rose Quartz and the Earth Rebellion

* * *

Part 3: Made Of Love

"Students of the Quartizine Rebellion of course know by this point in the text that the army of Rose Quartz consisted of most of the former Earth Occupation Force. However, young tactician-historians would do well to understand that Rose Quartz also did not go without assistance from other seditious planets, most notably Theta Proximus. Theta Proximus (for those students who need reminding of their galactic topography) is located in the Thracius Alpha system (our neighboring star system and first Imperial conquest), and is the moon of Theta Majoris, an uninhabitable waste-world of blasted rock and churning seas of magma. Theta Proximus, in contrast, is verdant, rich with rock and sediment in which to incubate and harvest new Gems of all classes (the purpose for which it is currently being used). Until the Quartizine Rebellion, Theta Proximus was not exceedingly well-known except in the Senate, where the moon and its Senatrix, Sapphire, were known for their extremely strong support for House Quartz. Sapphire was among the earliest cases of Quartz-sympathetic Senatrices joining ranks with Rose Quartz, but that is not the only reason she is infamous. Sapphire is also (along with a former member of the Theta Proximus Occupation Force, one Ruby) one-half of the rather legendary Garnet. Those students who have spent any time around members of the soldier-captain or (less commonly) worker-fighter classes may have heard stories of Garnet: an unbelievably powerful fusion, sustained perpetually by her component Gems, who could decimate any and all in her path with ease. Garnet, however, was much more than a legend: she was Rose Quartz's second-in-command. Garnet was, too, as spectacularly powerful as the stories told by Earth Rebellion veterans say she was, easily a match for any two average soldier-captains. However, those same Earth Rebellion veterans also report that Garnet was mentally unstable, perhaps even totally insane, and seemed to lack the desire or even the capability to willingly separate. Given what we now know about the long-term effects fusion can have upon Gem's mental states and individual personality, this should come as no surprise. Garnet was also reported to have adopted a peculiar battle cry, intended to convey that she was a being made of love (for those students unaware, 'love' is an unnatural desire to be physically and emotionally close to another Gem). What is important to remember here, young Gems, is that Garnet, however terrifying, insane, or depraved she might have been, has had a lasting legacy upon our tactical history: through her, we were taught valuable lessons regarding fusion's incredible advantages in combat, as well as its near-unspeakable drawbacks. Garnet, through her actions, showed us all too clearly the great and horrifiying power possessed by love."

-Excerpt from _Tactical History of the Empire: A Primer for Chronicler-Class Gems_

* * *

"Senatrix Sapphire arrived today, along with her planet's Occupation Force. Lady Rose was most glad to meet her, and I must say I'm greatly relieved to see that our meager Occupation Force will not have to suffice for the sum total of our army. The Senatrix brought her Pearl as well, whose name, I have been made to understand, is SH8242S. A Senate Pearl, she is, like most of us, quiet, respectful, and speaks almost solely to Senatrix Sapphire. The Senatrix herself seems a gracious and kind Gem, and her partner Ruby, though a bit hot-tempered when not in Senatrix Sapphire's presence, is perfectly fine as well. Like many Gems in love, they apparently greatly enjoy fusing, though I've yet to meet their fusion. Knowing how much I enjoy fusing with Lady Rose, however, I can only imagine the sheer bliss that being fused must be for two Gems so in love. If Senatrix Sapphire and Ruby's fusion has a personality anything like either of theirs, we may soon be possessed of a brilliant, stalwart, and powerful new ally."

-Audio-journal entry by SH3573QR

* * *

Archives of the Imperial Trans-Planetary Communications Network

File: House Quartz

Description: Official Proclamation Records, House Quartz (defunct)

Transcripts begin:

OFFICIAL PROCLAMATION

House Quartz Official Proclamation,

We, the members of House Quartz, hereby declare that former Hegemon Rose is no longer of our House. In addition, we condemn any and all acts of sedition which Rose or any of the Gems formerly associated with our House have committed/will commit.

Hereby signed by all members of House Quartz:

-Milky Quartz, Opposition Hegemon and Governess of Procyon Major.

-Smoky Quartz, Speaker for House Quartz and Governess of Galba Tertius.

-Citrine Quartz, Petty Speaker for House Quartz and Governess of Vespasius Prime.


	4. Interlude 1

The Quartizine Chronicles

A History of Rose Quartz and the Earth Rebellion

* * *

An Interlude Between New Friends

Rose and her Pearl stood at the edge of a hanging patio attached to a large room on the top floor of the Lunar Sea Spire, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Rose's newest ally, Sapphire, and her partner Ruby. While Pearl paced back and forth nervously behind Rose, Rose herself simply stared off into the distance, preoccupied with thoughts unknown and unknowable, even to Pearl. Pearl had already met Sapphire and Ruby once (alongside Rose), when they had first arrived, but it had been several days (Earth days were slightly shorter than days on Homeworld, Pearl had noticed), and Sapphire had yet to speak to anyone except Rose. Even then, Sapphire would not speak to Rose about anything except military matters, and that only when she and Rose were alone. Sapphire and Ruby had agreed, however, to meet with Rose and simply talk: at first this confused them (and aroused their suspicion), but Rose had thoroughly convinced them that she had no motives beyond getting to know the Senatrix now under her protection and the Gem she loves.

Pearl ceased pacing, turned, and looked at Rose. While Rose's face was turned away from her, Pearl could sense Rose's anticipation, a barely-controlled mass of excitement to rival Pearl's own.

"What worries you, My Lady?" asked Pearl. Rose giggled in response, turning to face Pearl.

"Just how do you know that I'm worried, dear Pearl?" replied Rose, "And, as always, please don't call me 'Lady.' We know each other too well for that, and you know I dislike titles."

"You were shaking with excitement. I couldn't help but notice, My La-...Rose." said Pearl, clearly exasperated at having to leave Rose's name appellation-less.

Rose began to respond to Pearl, but was immediately cut off by a loud knock at the door of the room. This first knock was followed, a few seconds later, by several others, prompting both Rose and Pearl to simultaneously run for the door. Rose, by virtue of her being almost twice Pearl's size, reached the door first, while Pearl, noticing that her mistress had reached the door before her, instead straightened herself out and prepared to greet their honored guests in her usual fashion.

Rose opened the door, revealing Sapphire (standing to Rose's left) and Ruby (standing to Rose's right): hands intertwined, eyes forward, Ruby's left hand outstretched and balled into a fist in preparation to knock again.

"Hello, Sapphire." said Rose, "You as well, Ruby."

"Greetings, Lady Rose." replied Sapphire.

"At your service, my Hegemon." said Ruby, unclasping Sapphire's hand to kneel before Rose and bowing her head.

"Ruby. Sapphire." said Rose, looking between them, "Please, there's no need for titles when speaking to me. And there's no need for kneeling either, Ruby."

Ruby nodded, stood up, and once again joined hands with Sapphire. Nearly simultaneously, they both proclaimed, "Thank you, Rose."

"I believe you've both met my Pearl?" questioned Rose.

"Indeed we have," responded Sapphire, looking over at Pearl. "Hello, 3573."

"Please, Senatrix Sapphire, call me Pearl. My true name reminds me a bit too much of the Academy of Service," said Pearl.

"And you, good Pearl, may simply call me Sapphire. Much like your mistress, I too dislike titles."

Pearl smiled and bowed, with a whispered, "Thank you." Rose, meanwhile, stepped to one side, unblocking the doorway.

"Please," said Rose, "Come in."

Ruby and Sapphire entered the room, hands still linked, and were led by Rose and Pearl to a group of enormous chairs with domed tops hovering in a circle a few feet above an open floor in the center of the room, held in suspension by an invisible force field produced by an emitter on the ceiling. Ruby and Sapphire unclasped each other's hands and sat, side-by-side, in one of these chairs, while Rose and Pearl took two of the others. There the four Gems sat for several seconds in silence, all of them clearly quite nervous. Finally, Rose broke the silence.

"I think I should start by explaining why I requested this meeting. I wanted to give both of you, as well as Pearl and myself, a chance to say anything in regards to introductions that has, as of yet, been left unsaid."

Surprisingly, it was Ruby who spoke in response.

"Thank you again, Rose. I know Sapphire's already thanked you a lot, but I can't properly express how grateful we are. Really, without you, we would probably never have found somewhere where we're free to be who we are, like we are here. I'm glad to see that the rumors about your opposition to the Authority's stance on love and fusion are true."

"Of course they are, Ruby." said Rose, "How could I oppose love? As much as the Diamonds want to deny it, love is a primal force, as natural as the laws of physics and as ancient as the suns of Procyon. And, of course, you're free to fuse as you please here."

"Really?!" exclaimed Ruby and Sapphire simultaneously. They looked away from Rose and into each other's eyes, briefly exchanging mixed looks of both relief and excitement before turning back to Rose.

"Praise the Crystal Queen!" Ruby yelled excitedly, subconsciously materializing her weapon (a gauntlet) on her right hand before thrusting it victoriously in the air.

"Pardon the outburst, Rose." said Sapphire, "But we have had to tread so lightly for so long that to be truly free is...well, indescribable. House Diamond can just try to tear us down now."

Pearl, silent up until this point, finally spoke.

"The Diamonds can't legislate conviction to a cause, or propagandize away a Gem's feelings and emotions, no matter how much they'd like to. The truth is that they fear fusions, and like all those who operate in the shadow of fear, they are doomed to wither and die in the blazing light of truth."

"Pearl speaks the truth, as I'm sure you both know." said Rose, "And speaking of fusion: if it's not too personal a request, I believe Pearl and I would be honored to meet the real you. The real BOTH of you."

Upon hearing this, Ruby and Sapphire turned to once again look in each other's eyes, their smiles iridescent.

"What do you say, Ruby?" asked Sapphire, "Would you care to fuse, my love?"

"Baby, I thought you'd never ask."

With that, Ruby and Sapphire got up, moved into the area in the center of the chair circle, rejoined hands, and began swaying rhythmically about the open floor. While their dancing styles could not have possibly been more different, Pearl observed, they were perfect counterpoints to one another, with Sapphire's calm, deliberate grace balancing out Ruby's frantic hyperkinesis, and Ruby's uncontrollable energy likewise lending life and feeling to Sapphire's otherwise by-the-numbers fusion dance. Soon reaching the apex of their dance, Ruby grabbed Sapphire (giggling uncontrollably by this point) by the waist and tossed her into the air. Upon catching her, both Gems' bodies turned to light and melted together, briefly forming an amorphous, constantly-shifting shape. Out from this shape shone a burst of incredibly bright light, forcing Pearl and Rose to avert their eyes: when they looked back, an unfamiliar figure stood where Ruby and Sapphire had been. About as tall as Rose (with a large, cubical hairdo, serving to make her even taller), long-limbed, broad-shouldered, powerfully built, and possessed of gorgeous, gemstone-bright red skin, the fusion was a model of both beauty and power. However, the most striking feature of this new fusion was her eyes: there were three of them, the right one the same deep red color as Ruby's skin, the left matching Sapphire's sea-blue skin tone, and the center eye (located on the fusion's forehead) colored a bright purple, the result of mixing the colors of the other two eyes together. The fusion quickly scanned her eyes from Pearl, to Rose, back to Pearl, before raising her open right hand, palm towards her hosts, and speaking.

"Greetings Rose. Pearl. My name is Garnet. It greatly pleases me to properly meet both of you at last."

Garnet's voice was both mellifluous and striking. Neither Rose nor Pearl had ever been in the presence of someone so confident, so _powerful_. They were speechless, wholly taken with Garnet's beauty and inherent strength. Garnet possessed a power far beyond the physical (though an imposing physical specimen she most certainly was), a power that seemed to radiate from her in invisible waves which soon overtook her hosts. Pearl realized that simply being in Garnet's presence filled her with a strength and confidence that she had previously only felt when fused with Rose, while Rose, experiencing much the same feelings as Pearl, had her earlier words completely vindicated. House Diamond may control formidable political power, but they obtained that power through force and fear, given it by the Gems they ruled over under threat of violent retribution. Garnet, meanwhile, held true strength, the kind by which Rose had always sought to temper her judgements as a ruler: a strength which came from love. And love, Rose thought, was exactly what Garnet was. But that wasn't all there was to it. Garnet was not just made of love, she physically embodied it.

Pearl was the first to overcome her speechlessness.

"Y-you're beautiful."

"Thank you, Pearl." Garnet said, "I think you're very beautiful too."

It was Rose who spoke next.

"Garnet, your eyes, they, um, I-I-I've...never seen such a perfect fusion."

"Most fusions you've seen are just a temporary way to make two or more Gems stronger and more effective in combat." said Garnet, "I am held together by Ruby and Sapphire's love for one another, and because their connection to each other is so strong, my physical form is likewise very stable."

"How long can you stay fused?" inquired Pearl, who had recovered somewhat from her initial shock.

"Ruby and Sapphire have yet to find an upper limit to how long they can sustain me. Judging from the relative lack of effort required on their parts to hold me together, they think there might not be a limit on how long I can remain fused."

Pearl questioned further.

"If it's not too personal, Garnet, how long are you planning to remain in this form?"

"Forever, if possible." Garnet replied succinctly, "But Rose already knows that. Sapphire explained her and Ruby's desire to fuse indefinitely in her letter to your mistress."

Rose, for her part, had also overcome her shock, and now looked more excited than anything. She spoke again.

"I knew Gems in love could form very stable fusions, but Garnet, you're INCREDIBLE!" exclaimed Rose, grinning widely.

"And ultra-stable fusion is far from the only thing I've got." said Garnet, "Watch this."

With this, Garnet strode up to Rose, leaned forward, and kissed Rose on the forehead. Immediately, Rose's mind was flooded with images: a Sky Arena scattered with shards of shattered Gems, an exploded warp pad, waves of Gems rushing at each other with their weapons drawn, and her sword, held aloft in victory. It took Rose a moment to realize what she was seeing.

"Precognition. You...you're psychic? But you can't be a Null, I saw Ruby's weapon."

"I am most certainly not weaponless." replied Garnet, materializing a gauntlet (much like Ruby's) on each of her hands, "But Sapphire is, so yes: a weapon and Null powers. Advantageous, no?"

"More like unprecedented." Pearl responded, "Garnet, these powers, they're...well, _godlike_ might be a bit of an exaggeration, but I can't think of any other term which adequately describes them."

"I'm not a god, Pearl." said Garnet, a pair of large, reflective glasses suddenly appearing on the top half of her face, covering her eyes, "I am Love. And no god has power to match mine."

Garnet looked back and forth between Rose and Pearl, noting their continuing amazement. Just wait, Garnet thought, until they see what I can REALLY do.


	5. Chapter 4

The Quartizine Chronicles

A History of Rose Quartz and the Earth Rebellion

* * *

Part 4: Flame of Battle, Blood of Martyrs

"The first battle of the Earth Rebellion is also among its most famous. Every Gem knows at least the basic details of the battle, but few are properly appreciative of either its historical gravity (insofar as the ascent of Imperatrix Diamond and the pursuant history of the modern Empire is concerned), or the many tactico-historical lessons we have since learned from it. Thankfully, the particulars of the First Battle of the Sky Arena were (like most of the war), chronicled by Lapis Lazuli, a tactician-historian assigned to Earth as its Planetary Chronicler. Lazuli's writings on the war are well loved by tactician-historians and soldier-captains alike for their unparallelled attention to detail and illuminating insights into the tactical advantages and failings of both the rebel forces and our own armies. As well, Lazuli's record of the war is doubly amazing for the fact that she managed to send it to us at all: a mere two Earth days after Lazuli sent her chronicle of the war to the Library of War's receiving office, her communications line very suddenly went blank, and the internal sensors of her recording device (a mirror, given to her by Senatrix Morganite of Procyon Quintus, who was an admirer of her essays on the Earth and its enormous potential as a Gem production planet), reported it nonfunctional. Unfortunately, this means that she is very probably dead, but remember this, young tactician-historians: no Chronicler is truly dead so long as her war chronicle reaches the safe, capable hands of the attendants of the Library of War.

Now, on to the tactico-historical details of the battle. The first battle of the Quartizine Rebellion, as you are all already aware, is known popularly as the First Battle of the Sky Arena (and so it will be called for the remainder of this text). It is named, of course, for the site of the battle, the famous Quaternarius Sky Arena: prior to the war, the Quaternarius Sky Arena was best known as the home field of the now-defunct Sol Slayers (Earth's team in the All-Systems Imperial Melée League). Our forces had planned to begin the assault on Rose Quartz via the Sky Arena, pursuant to information received from a loyal informant embedded deep within the rebel army. According to the informant, Rose had established a base of operations in the Sky Arena, using its array of warp pads to transport equipment and coordinate with troops around the planet. Had Homeworld's plan been successful, Rose and whatever personal guard detail she happened to have with her would have been easily overwhelmed, very quickly ending the war in our favor. However, Rose's ability to think tactically had been drastically underestimated. It seems the former Hegemon had predicted that we might use Earth's various Homeworld Warps in our assault on the planet, and had pre-emptively rigged explosives to detonate immediately upon activation of the Homeworld Warp. This miscalculation cost us the entire forward assault detail which was to attack the Arena: thirty-four Gems were killed before they so much as set foot on Earth soil. In addition to the forward assault team, a warship had also been dispatched to Earth carrying a standard-size battle company of forty worker-fighters and twenty soldier-captains, led by one Commander Zirconia, from the Adamas 44th Spaceborne Battalion (the "Hammer of the Stars,"), for the purposes of performing clean-up on whatever remained of Rose's now-leaderless rebel forces. Most unfortunately, this effort was also duly thwarted for reasons which escaped us until very recently. The Sol System, like most Gem-occupied systems, had a network of outsystem invasion early-warning drones. Sol, being located rather far away from any enemy powers, had never gotten any use out of its early-warning network, and thus the network was not repaired when it was reported nonfunctional. Not dismantling this network when we had the chance turned out to be a major tactical failing on our part, as it would seem that Rose won the invaluable loyalty of the few engineer-researchers on Earth prior to the rebellion. These engineer-researchers apparently restored the early-warning system to proper working order, as Rose's forces were more than ready for the warship when it arrived. Arriving at what the company had expected to be a Sky Arena controlled by our own forces and exiting the warship, they instead found the Arena abandoned, with a still-smoking crater where the Homeworld Warp had been. Before the company had a chance to react, they were suddenly attacked by what veterans of the battle describe as a nonstop deluge of rebel troops, issuing forth from the surviving warp pads in seemingly endless numbers. The rebels wasted no time in pressing their advantage, and the battle company was quickly overwhelmed. Those who managed to reach the warship used the in-ship communications systems to contact Homeworld, who immediately issued the order to recall all surviving Gem troops to the ship and retreat to the nearest Gem-controlled planet. All told, three-quarters of the Gems who took part in the battle, including Commander Zirconia, fell that day. However, that is not to say the battle was a complete loss: quite the opposite, in fact, as it taught us innumerable lessons about our standard battle practices. Most importantly, the First Battle of the Sky Arena was our first proper encounter with large-scale guerilla warfare, a strategy which the Homeworld armies of the era were woefully unprepared to counter. Secondly, while there had been secession movements before on other Gem-controlled planets, those movements were much smaller and less well-organized than Rose Quartz's rebel forces: simply put, our forces did not know the size of Rose's army, and were certainly not expecting it to consist of actual trained soldiers. Finally, the Quartizine Rebellion was the first time that our own technology had been used against us, and led our engineer-researchers to begin including remote lockouts on all new technology produced, preventing any future secessionist movements from using our own warp pads against us."

-Excerpt from _Tactical History of the Empire: A Primer for Chronicler-Class Gems_

* * *

BattleComm Remote Battlefield Communications System, v. 3.7.1

Opening Communications Line...

.

.

.

.

.

Line Open. Communications Begin.

WARNING: THIS LINE HAS BEEN HIJACKED BY UNIDENTIFIED NON-IMPERIAL FORCES. UNABLE TO VERIFY USER IDENTITIES.

To Prime Node: RECEIVER 3233.5610.4545 DESTROYED. PARAMETERS MET. REMOTE WARNING SYSTEM ACTIVATED.

To Secondary Node: Pearl, one of the Homeworld Warps was just destroyed. We're being attacked! I need you to tell me which one it is. Are you near a data hub?

To Prime Node: I am, Rose. Read me the receiver number, please.

To Secondary Node: 3233.5610.4545.

To Prime Node: That's...the Sky Arena warp. They're attacking the Quaternarius Sky Arena! Do...do you think they know about our forward base?

To Secondary Node: We can only assume so, which means that we very probably have a spy in our midst. But that's the least of our worries right now.

To Prime Node: What do you mean, Rose?

To Secondary Node: I mean that I think this might have been intended as some kind of lightning raid on our base. Which would mean the second wave is probably inbound, and not through the warp system this time.

To Prime Node: So they have a warship on the way.

To Secondary Node: Knowing the Authority's standard operating procedure, indeed they do.

To Prime Node: Understood. What are your orders?

To Secondary Node: First, contact our spies. Tell them to take up position in the Sky Arena, positions that won't get them noticed by anyone coming in from above. Then, send out an all-points message to every commander of every one of our battle companies across the planet, and tell them, no matter what base they and their company are stationed at, to fall into battle position in front of the nearest warp pad that connects to the Sky Arena. The moment the warship lands and Homeworld's forces begin walking out into the arena, the spies will send another all-points to our commanders, telling them to begin pouring through the warp pads nonstop.

To Prime Node: So we're going to overwhelm them?

To Secondary Node: Exactly so, but with an additional element of surprise.

To Prime Node: Brilliant, Rose! Absolutely brilliant! This day, victory shall belong to the Crystal Gems!

To Secondary Node: Please hurry, Pearl. I don't know how much time we have.

To Prime Node: Of course. I will not delay.

.

.

.

.

.

Line Closed. Communications End.

* * *

"Audio Log of Commander Zirconia, Homeworld Date 15/21, Imperial Year 30,623:

On the approach to colony world Earth, a small planet far outside my or my battle company's usual theatre of operations. One wouldn't think, just from looking at it, that the planet was of any particular importance, but this world, filled with more than enough incredibly fertile rock to make it a major Gem production planet, is one of the Empire's crown jewels. I must say, I am deeply saddened that I must now fight one of the Hegemons I have spent my entire existence serving loyally, but traitors to the Authority must be dealt with swiftly and efficiently. I know this well, but it won't make this job any easier. It seems we have begun entry into Earth's atmosphere, so I must go. I shall report again after the battle."

-Last audio log entry by Commander Zirconia, Adamas 44th Spaceborne Battalion, 6th Battle Company


	6. Chapter 5

The Quartizine Chronicles

A History of Rose Quartz and the Earth Rebellion

* * *

Part 5: A Noble Heart, A Broken Will

"I thought I would like it here on Earth. When Lady Sapphire first told me that we were going to live with Hegemon Rose, I was overjoyed. I had never met Lady Rose, and was...well, _excited,_ to say the least. Of course Lady Sapphire mentioned something to me about a Rebellion, but until the recent battle, I thought maybe the Rebellion might be bloodless, or over quickly, or that Lady Rose might surrender and simply be welcomed back to her old position, with nothing said of this whole 'insurrection' incident. I was wrong. From the first battle of this war, I can already tell. I was very, very wrong. The worst part is, I didn't even see the battle itself, just the aftermath: That was more than enough. Fragments of Gems, scattered about the battlefield like so many rocks upon a mountainside. A hole the size of a small starclipper where a Homeworld Warp had once been. The smashed Gem of Commander Zirconia, whom Lady Sapphire and I once personally entertained back on Theta Proximus. I don't know how much more of this I'm going to be able to stomach. I just want it to end."

-Audio-journal entry by SH8242S

* * *

Archives of the Library of the Grand Imperial Institute of Technology

Category: Light Spacecraft and Aircraft

File: _Rubinus_ -class Lightning Attack Craft

The _Rubinus_ -class Lightning Attack Craft is the smallest spaceworthy ship ever designed by our Institute. Colloquially referred to as a "starclipper," the _Rubinus_ -class, as its full name would imply, is intended for quick, hit-and-run attacks against larger enemy vessels. Lightly-armored and highly maneuverable, the _Rubinus_ -class is stocked with a disproportionately large complement of weapons (given its size), and has proven itself time and again as the Imperial Star Navy's premier lightning-combat starcraft. Though small, the _Rubinus_ -class is maneuverable enough to be more than a match for an entire squadron of heavy cruisers, able to move at almost unbelievably high speeds between the beams of laser-cannon broadsides and even straight through barrages of warp torpedoes (via creative use of the _Rubinus_ 's miniature warp impeller). For example, in the Battle of Golodori Sextus in Imperial Year 21,405 (fought between our Star Navy and that of the hated Fal-Drath Unity), a small battle company consisting of 12 _Rubinus_ -classes managed to not simply hold their own against 20 _Tal-Ka-Thir_ -class heavy-armor cruisers, but also destroy all but three of them, which quickly retreated.

Technical Specifications:

Length: 4.5 meters

Width: 1.5 meters

Armor: Superlight ReflectoSteel anti-laser plating (Homeworld-pattern)

Arms: Autolaser cannons (4, forward-mounted), Single-tube warp torpedo launcher (1, bottom-mounted)

Engine: Grand Imperial Institute Mark XVII miniature warp impeller (Homeworld-pattern)

Total Weight: 450 kilograms


	7. Chapter 6

The Quartizine Chronicles

A History of Rose Quartz and the Earth Rebellion

* * *

Part 6: Second Chances and Surprise Attacks

"The second battle of the war for Earth, in contrast to the first, was a clear victory for the Authority. However, it must be said of the battle that our victory was due, in large part, to our vast experience in lightning warfare. Were Rose Quartz's forces as prepared for the second battle as they had been for the first, victory would almost certainly not have come as swiftly as it did. As well, our forces had the major advantage being backed up by some of the remnants of Commander Zirconia's first-strike battle company which had fled to the Sol system's secondary spaceport on Sol's second planet (known to humans as 'Venus'), which simultaneously lent invaluable insight into the kinds of tactics the Quartz army was likely to use and provided a serious morale boost to our army (vengeance is a powerful motivator, as students of tactical history would do well to learn and remember). Finally, our army had the tactical advantage of _surprise_ , the importance of which in combat cannot possibly be overstated.

Now, to address the specifics of the battle. The second battle of the Quartizine Rebellion was fought not on Earth, but at a small base and warp terminal on the fourth planet of the Sol system (called 'Mars' by some humans). This base had originally been established as a scouting station to determine Mars's usefulness as a Gem production planet. Mars (unless it has greatly changed in the years since the rebellion), is a medium-sized, rocky planet, being by all appearances perfect for Gem production. However, upon analysis by our engineer-researchers, it quickly became clear that the rock and soil of the planet was comprised of potassium, magnesium, sodium, and chloride, and its surface lacked sufficient quantities of calcium and silicon, meaning Gem production on the planet, while technically possible, would be rather a waste of resources. Instead, the planet was turned into a small-scale military base, in the event that the need should ever arise within the Sol system for in-system military mobilization. The base went unused for more or less its entire history, and was eventually abandoned as useless. Rose Quartz, likely divining the potential strategic importance of the base, had decided to establish a presence on Mars by sending a small scout and engineering detail to determine how usable the base was, and, from there, repair as many of the base's automated systems as possible. This rebel scout team did their job quite well, as the base's systems were restored to nearly 90% of their pre-abandonment capabilities. The scout team did, however, miss one critical detail; the base contained a single functional planetary warp, linked directly to the warp terminal located in the Venus spaceport. Calling for backup, the Gem troops on Venus were joined by several battle companies stationed in the Hesperius system, approximately 6.59 lightyears to the galactic south of Sol (and luckily so; knowing what we now know about Rose Quartz's use of the system's early warning drones, the battle companies came in well out of their effective detection range). The events which followed are easily summarized. Our informant within the rebel army informed us of Rose's attempt to take the base, our troops blitzed the planet, and, emboldened by our previous loss, annihilated the rebel occupiers with next to no loss of life on our side. The lesson here is simple, young tactician-historians: play to your advantages, when given the opportunity."

-Excerpt from _Tactical History of the Empire: A Primer for Chronicler-Class Gems_

* * *

"Triple-encrypt entry, and set code to: 25099653.

I have met a like minded Gem among the ranks of the Hegemon Rose's army. She is a worker-fighter by the name of Feldspar, and she, too, tires of this. I think she fears I might be a spy for Hegemon Rose, as she seems unwilling to trust me with much information. All she will tell me is that she has received some communications from Homeworld. Unfortunately, she will not reveal what these communications were about, nor will she answer me when I inquire as to whether or not she has responded to them. Perhaps there is still a way to fix this. Perhaps only Lady Rose will have to suffer for the transgressions of this planet."

-Audio-journal entry by SH8242S

* * *

Archives of the Library of the Grand Imperial Institute of Technology

Category: Ship-to-Ship Weaponry

File: Mark VII warp torpedo

The Mark VII warp torpedo (to use military-class parlance, the "Crystal Queen's Fury"), has, since its invention by our Institute in Imperial Year 20,347, become the single most important weapon in modern ship-to-ship combat, and the cornerstone of almost all of the Imperial Star Navy's starship combat strategies. Its design and function are simple, yet exceedingly effective and efficient. To describe it thus: the missile itself consists solely of an ultra-miniature warp impeller beneath a body of solid metal, with the outer hull containing an impact indicator. When fired, the missile's warp impeller activates for as long as it takes it to register with the impact indicator that the missile has hit its target. As soon as this happens, the warp impeller's Musgravite Effect shield (which, of course, protects objects within its range from becoming infinitely massive while traveling at or above lightspeed), deactivates, causing the entire missile to instantaneously become infinitely massive, then collapse in on itself. The resulting implosion seems, to the onlooker, to simply "delete" starships from existence within mere moments of being fired.

Technical Specifications:

Length: .5 meters

Width: 16 centimeters

Total Weight: 9 kilograms


End file.
